Dynasty Warriors 9 (2018)
Dynasty Warriors 9 is a hack and slash video game developed by Omega Force and published by Koei Tecmo. It was released for PlayStation 4 in Japan on February 8, 2018 and for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in Europe and the United States on February 13, 2018. English Voice Cast *Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei - Jarred Kjack *Zhang Liao - Randy Thompson *Cao Cao - Spencer Howard *Xu Zhu - Loren Kling *Xiahou Yuan - Brian Flaccus *Xu Huang, Jia Xu, Zhou Tai - Mike Quirk *Zhang He, Ma Dai - Ryan Lefton *Cao Ren, Huang Gai - Bill Salyers *Cao Pi - Aric Hendrix *Zhenji - Guerin Piercy *Cai Wenji - Amber Faith *Pang De, Lu Bu - Vic May *Wang Yi - Jennifer Roberts *Guo Jia - Chad Kerch *Yue Jin, Zhou Yu - James Simenc *Li Dian, Guan Suo - Maxwell Chase *Yu Jin, Ma Chao, Meng Huo - Clinton Elledge *Xun Yu - Eli Godfrey *Cao Xiu - Eric Hoff *Meng Chong - Miles Allen *Xun You - Matt Shuster *Lu Xun - Dave C Wright *Sun Shangxiang - Rachel Staman *Gan Ning, Zhang Fei - Crash Buist *Sun Jian - Joel Pelletier *Taishi Ci - Andrew Joseph Perez *Lu Meng, Yuan Shao - Dietrich Grey *Ling Tong - Chris Khole *Sun Ce, Pang Tong - Chad Hopson *Sun Quan - Evan Bittencourt *Xiaoqiao, Daqiao - Christina Benthall *Ding Feng - Taylor Gunn *Lianshi - Ratana Ratana *Lu Su, Guo Huai - Philip Hersh *Han Dang, Zhuge Dan - Thom Rivera *Zhu Ran, Jia Chong - Josh George *Cheng Pu, Zuo Ci - Smokey Miles *Xu Sheng, Guan Xing - John Paul Mendrano *Zhao Yun, Guan Ping - Gabriel Sousa *Guan Yu, Wei Yan - Brian Brathwaite *Zhuge Liang - Matt Fowler *Liu Bei - Nathan Turner *Huang Zhong, Zhang Jiao - Phil Miller *Yueying - Kate Jopson *Jiang Wei - Robert Paterno *Liu Shan - Dennis Pastorizo *Xingcai - Rachel Delante *Bao Sanniang, Zhang Chunhua - Kyla Garcia *Xu Shu - Steven Marter *Zhang Bao, Wen Yang - David Jonas *Guan Yinping, Dong Bai - Bridget Renshaw *Fa Zheng - Steve Wilson *Zhou Cang - Tommy Cooley *Xiahouji - Rocio Lopez *Sima Yi, Sima Shi - D. Padraic *Sima Zhao - Ian Coleman *Deng Ai - Jose Saldana *Wang Yuanji - Kate Poisson *Zhong Hui - James Butler *Xiahou Ba - Jared Price *Xin Xiangying, Zhurong - Meghan Lewis *Diaochan - Talia Davis *Dong Zhuo - Jonas Torres *Chen Gong - Robbie Devillez *Lu Lingqi - Kacie Rogers *Yuan Shu - Paul Harted *Hua Xiong - Tim Budas *Narration - Martin Victor *General - Christian Chan, Aric Hendrix, Dustin Loomis, Andrew Steel, Tim Budas, Derek Manson, Dennis Pastorizo, Charles Frank, Paul Harted *Soldier - Drew Cullinan, Tory Andrews, Miles Allen, Kevin Miller *Citizenry - Matt Shuster, Rocio Lopez, Eric Miller, Rachel Staman/Leticia Grassi, Smokey Miles, Libby Brien, Steven Marter, D. Padraic, Phil Miller, Kate Jopson, Ratana Ratana Credits Dynasty Warriors 9 2018 Credits 1.PNG|Credits Part 1 Dynasty Warriors 9 2018 Credits 2.PNG|Credits Part 2 Dynasty Warriors 9 2018 Credits 3.PNG|Credits Part 3 Dynasty Warriors 9 2018 Credits 4.PNG|Credits Part 4 Dynasty Warriors 9 2018 Credits 5.PNG|Credits Part 5 Dynasty Warriors 9 2018 Credits 6.PNG|Credits Part 6 Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games